Bajo tus ojos
by dangerous love 'LuNa
Summary: Nami es la chica nueva del instituto y conoce a Luffy, un chico singular, que de un momento a otro le robara el corazon. LuffyxHancock, SanjixNami y LuNa
1. Chapter 1

El caminar bajo la lluvia habia despejado todas mis ideas, que a traves del tiempo se fueron enredando más y más. Una de esas ideas me traslado a tiempos pasados, en donde yo solo pensaba en mi, no me daba cuenta que habia gente alrededor que tenia problemas iguales, o muchos mas graves que los mios. Hace un tiempo atrás habia decidido acabar con mi vida, pero inevitablemente sucede que cuando uno no cree estar más debajo del abismo, algo o alguien te levanta. Aunque esto sea muy pequeño, te da el valor para seguir adelante, por ese minimo de esperanza, que no estas solo en este mundo, que no eres el unico.

_**Capitulo 1: Mirada**_

A lo lejos se hacia escuchar un sonido que me incito a abrir los ojos, ya habia amanecido, me vesti, salí de mi cuarto y baje a desayunar, como siempre la cocina estaba vacía, me servi un poco de leche con una rebanda de pan, que según la fecha ese mismo dia vencia. Al salir del pequeño departamento en donde vivia me voltee para observarlo como todas las mañanas, se veia que era un pequeño lugar, el cual estaba bastante derroido por el pasar del tiempo, este me dio una sensacion de malestar, este era mi "hogar".

Siguiendo el camino ya iniciado, tome un pequeño bus, me quede observando el vago aspecto en el que me encontraba, el que se reflejaba en una de las ventanas, una mujer de mas o menos 17 años, piel blanca, pelo largo, ondulado y anaranjado, un poco desordenado y ojos del mismo color; me dije a mi misma que tenia que hacer algo al respecto, dificilmente intente sacar una liga para coger mi cabello. Al llegar a mi destino segui caminando por las anchas calles de una ciudad desconocida, la que era totalmente distinta a mi ambiente, casa con grandes patios y gente de alta indole.

Me arregle el uniforme de forma que me quedara mas a gusto y poder asistir a mi primer dia de clases, el colegio en el que me inscribi era de muy buena calidad, logre ingresar porque era muy buena estudiante y a causa de mi situacion economica habia obtenido una beca que me permitiera pagarlo con mis trabajos de medio tiempo, el director parecia ser un gran señor, al oir mi historia hizo todo lo posible por ayudarme. Al llegar a mi sala me presente ante todos amablemente esperando que me recibieran de la mejor manera.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nami- dije.

Me senti incomoda ya que todos observaron de arriba hacia abajo la figura posada en el umbral de la puerta de esa misma sala y me ignoraron por completo despues de mirarme lo suficiente, avance con tranquilidad hacia un puesto vacio que vi al fondo de la sala, se encontraba al lado derecho de esta, junto a la ventana. A penas me sente se escucho un fuerte sonido proveniente del pasillo, dos jovenes corriendo uno tras el otro, extrañamente uno sostenia un pedazo de carne y el que lo perseguia se encontraba furioso, solo por un instante el joven con cabellera negra y yo no quedamos mirando y antes de que desapareciera me dedico una sonrisa. La imagen de sus ojos se quedó en mi mente, tenía la extraña sensacion de haberlos visto en algun lugar antes, y esa sonrisa, la primera que alguien me mostraba en el dia.

De la nada una mano toco mi hombro, una cara sonriente se mostro ante mi, por fin alguien amigable. Una chica de cabello celeste, ojos oscuros, piel blanca, me mostraba su sonrisa singular y entusiasta.

-Hola, ¿Eres la chica nueva?, te estaba buscando, mi nombre es Nefertari Vivi. Dime Vivi solamente, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- emmm Nami

- Nami-san, me pidieron que te guiara por el colegio, yo soy la hija del director y para variar estoy en tu misma clase, seamos buenas amigas ¿si?-

Eso me hizo sentir acogida, a lo que respondi con una sonrisa. Recorrimos todo el colegio, era gigante, faltaba poco para comenzar las clases, al regresar a la sala habia un joven sonriente, me sorprendi al ver que era el mismo que antes habia visto correr por el pasillo, se acerco feliz y me hizo sentir nerviosa, sin embargo tanto su sonrisa como su mirada no se dirigian hacia mi, sino a mi acompañante. La saludo con un abrazo, aunque en mi interior senti una sensacion extraña no el tome en cuenta.

-Ah, lo siento ¿Quién es Vivi?- dijo sonriendo

-Su nombre es Nami, es nuestra nueva compañera –dijo vivi -Nami el es Luffy, es de nuestra clase.

-Hola-

- Holaaaa- su sonrisa era tan calida- me parece que te conozco desde antes, es raro-dijo mirandome bien

"Tuve el mismo presentimiento"-me dije a mi misma- no creo- respondi- nunca antes habia venido aquí jajjaja.

-mmmm- se quedo pensativo

- Dime Luffy en la mañana estabas causando problemas de nuevo, verdad- dijo Vivi

- shishishishishi, lo siento es que tenia mucha hambre y fui donde sanji para que me diera algo de comer, pero no quizo-

- y al final lo robaste, me lo suponia, ah ¿y tu sombrero?-

- AAAAH ESOOO, Sanji me lo quito, por eso te estaba buscando, eres la unica que lo puede convencer- exclamo haciendo puchero.

- esta bien, vamos-

Me invitaron a ir con ellos, para conocer la cocina del colegio, y el ayudante de chef que trabajaba alli, dijeron que tenia 18 años. Al entrar lo vi, efectivamente era el que perseguia a Luffy en la mañana, rubio, alto, bien arreglado, no parecia en verdad un chef, y lo mas raro es que se encontraba fumando.

-sanji-kun te hemos dicho que no fumes en el recinto escolar-

- aaaah lo siento vivi-chwan-que te trae por aquí mi dulce flor del desierto- se fijo en mi y dando vueltas se presento- disculpa mi hermosa señorita, que ha sido de mi para no fijarme en una hermosa dama como tu entrando a este asqueroso lugar, dime ¿cual es tu nombre?

-eetto…

- se llama Nami es nuestra nueva amiga, y sanjiii devuelveme mi sombrero

-que lindo nombre, Nami-swan mi flor de fuego.

- nunca dije que era tu amiga- le exclame a Luffy

-pero si eres simpatica y eres amiga de vivi, asi que eres mi amiga shishishishi- me mostro de nuevo su sonrisa, sinceramente no tenia nada en contra de ser su amiga, al mismo tiempo algo me atraia.

Despues de eso Sanji le entrego su sombrero a Luffy a peticion de Vivi, la cual se reia dulcemente de el. Nos volvimos a la sala y comenzaron las clases, Luffy estaba sentado al lado mio y se notaba lo aburrido que estaba, al cabo de un rato me comenzo a molestar, pero lo detuve con un golpe, que por cierto nos mando a los dos fuera de la sala castigados.

-por dios mira que el primer dia de clases me mandan castigada por tu culpa – le reclame a Luffy

-pero tu fuiste la que me pegaste, me dolio demasiado- dijo con una pequeña lagrima en su ojo izquierdo

-es que seras-

-bueno no importa, shishishi nos salimos de clases, es mejor estar aquí que aburriendose adentro, vamos a alguna parte-

- pero si estamos castigados-

-Vamos, Nami- me tomo de la mano y me guio corriendo hasta el patio, desde cuando me tenia esa cofianza, solo por decir que era simpatica, pero tampoco era como si me molestara, me sentia de alguna forma familiar con esta situacion. Al poco rato yo comence a reir junto con el cuando de la nada nos escapamos de colegio, me sentia feliz.

Pasamos una mañana yendo de tienda en tienda, el comiendo y yo viendo lo lindo del sector, al rato despues nos sentamos en una banca de una plaza comiendo helado, y de nuevo nuestras miradas se cruzaron, nos quedamos observando por un largo instante. "una cita", pense, "es como si fuera una cita", y tras esa idea me sonroje.

-¿Qué te paso?- dijo luffy inocente

- no, nada- dije bajando la mirada por la vergüenza, ¿que estaba pensando?

-Nami…- esa palabra me dejo helada, el mirandome de manera tan seria.

-¿si?- alcance a articular timidamente.

- ¿te comeras tu helado?- pregunto y yo cai en la cuenta, me miraba solo por que su helado ya se lo habia devorado, con rabia lo golpee y despues le di mi helado, el cual el disfruto mucho sonriendo- gracias, sabia que eras buena persona- de la nada surgio esa confianza inexplicable.

Despues regresamos al colegio, a la hora de almuerzo, porque a luffy le habia bajado el hambre, nos regañaron por habernos escapado, y aun asi Luffy solo sonreia. Despues nos dirigimos al casino para disfrutar del almuerzo.

-¿Dónde se habian metido?- dijo vivi preocupada, al vernos entrar.

-Es que estabamos aburridos y fuimos a divertirnos shishishishi

-pero que respuesta mas simple- dijo vivi rendida.

_**Continuara**_

_**Bueno me gusta la idea de un one piece al estilo escolar asi que aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de este fic que espero les guste.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Desde ese dia luffy y yo nos fuimos volviendo amigos, era cosa comun encontrarnos juntos, nos fuimos conociendo poco a poco. El era algo extovertido, pero sabia que podia contar con el, en todo momento que lo necesitaba. Pasaron los dias y por culpa de el, la mayoria de las veces salia castigada, luego de un tiempo me acostumbre a tenerlo cerca, a reirme de sus locuras y a enojarme por su falta de sentido comun.

_**Capitulo 2: confesion.**_

Era tarde, casi de noche cuando decidi regresar, despues de un dia junto a vivi, sanji y Luffy. Sanji se ofrecio a acompañarme, pero le nege argumentando que estaria bien, sonrei. Al avanzar por las oscuras calles senti una especie de escalofrio, me voltee a ver que podria suceder pero no habia nada, una extraña sensacion invadio mi cuerpo, sentia que alguien me observaba. Comenze a acelerar el paso, ya se encontraba todo oscuro, a la distancia vi la parada del bus, el cual se dirigia hacia alla, corri hasta alcanzarlo. Subi al bus y me sente relajada, ya no sentia esa sensacion de nerviosismo y tranquilamente espere llegar a mi destino.

En la mañana llegue al colegio tarde, ya que el bus tardo en pasar, me tocaba clases con la profesora Hancock, la cual era ciertamente odiosa, y sabia que ella creia lo mismo de mi; ademas de su odio a los hombres, el cual no era comprensible, pues su belleza era incomparable. Si ella quisiera podria tener a todos los hombres a sus pies, más de alguno de mis compañeros babeaba al verla pasar por el pasillo. Dicen que un dia un profesor la invito a salir y aunque ella se nego el continuo insistiendo, al dia siguiente al profesor lo despidieron. Y sin que pudiera negarse, termino en la calle. Como se imaginaran no dejo que entrara al aula, justificada por mi llegada tarde. Al rato despues Luffy salio de esta por haberse quedado dormido, a pesar de que todos eran especiales con la profesora, Luffy era el unico en ser igual con todo el mundo. Eso me causo gracia.

-Maldicion, me hecharon de nuevo- dijo Luffy medio amurrado.

-solo tu te quedas dormido en la clase de la profesora mas linda del colegio- le sonrei.

-¿linda?- era muy inocente despues de todo- bueeno, no importa shishishishi- me sonrio- llegaste tarde toonta shishishi.

-no me digas tonta- de la nada se mostro pensativo.

- me pregunto ¿donde estara Zoro?-

-¿Zoro?

- sip, es mi mejor amigo, no regresa desde hace 3 meses-

-¿Qué y como sucedió eso?

- bueno el se perdio yendo a su casa solo shishishishi-

Al llegar al recreo, mis dudas se disiparon con la explicacion de Vivi de que Zoro era muy desorientado, que solo porque una vez no lo acompañaron a su casa y se termino perdiendo. Me dijo que hubo veces en las que no regresaba en medio año, "un idiota desorientado" pense. Sin necesidad de preguntar, se notaba que a Sanji le desagradaba ese chico, al preguntarle por el solo respondio "es un idiota sin cerebro y con cabeza de marimo". Luffy en cambio, me conto las incontables aventuras que tuvieron ellos dos. Dijo que una vez terminaron peleandose con un campeon de lucha libre, solo por decir que el era el numero 1 del mundo. Me rei bastante con tales anecdotas. A la salida Luffy y yo nos ibamos juntos a casa.

-¿El sábado?- pregunte

- sip, ven conmigo, vamos a comer algo -

- ¿con sanji y con vivi? -

- bueno no pense en ellos- penso un momento

- ¿osea solo los dos?- pregunte sorprendida

- supongo que si shishishishi- esas palabras hicieron que un leve rubor se posara en mis mejillas.

Su acitud infantil, me sorprendia cada vez mas, quizas no se daba cuenta en lo que decia. Ya eran 2 meses desde que conoci a Luffy, y sin embargo aun causaba que de vez en cuando mi corazon latiera muy rapido. Despues de un tiempo me di cuenta de que Luffy me gustaba, pero el aun no se enteraba de nada. Vivi me confirmo de que si nunca se lo decia, el nunca se daria cuenta, pero aun no me siento preparada.

Espere impaciente la llegada del sabado, escogiendo cuidadosamente la ropa que me iba a colocar para el dia esperado. Al final me decidi por unos shorts lilas y una polera blanca (estilo thriller bark), para parecer mas casual. Camino hacia el lugar de encuentro pense en ese momento como si fuera nuestra primera cita despues de todo solo una vez salimos juntos los dos solos. La emocion de verlo esperandome hizo que me sonrojara, en cuanto me vio sonrio y vino corriendo hacia donde estaba. Vestia con una chaqueta que dejaba ver su bien formado abdomen junto con unos pantalones negros y su tipico sombrero de paja.

Caminamos un momento y mientras conversabamos nos cruzamos con Sanji, que al vernos juntos parecio molestarse.

-Hola Nami-swaaan- dijo abrazandome fuertemente, luego se separo- hola Luffy- dijo con tono serio, me parecio extraño ver a Sanji comportarse de esa forma.

-Hola Sanji-kun, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

- Estaba paseando por la plaza, debo admitir que es mi lugar favorito- dijo mostrando una sonrisa de niño- y, ¿donde se dirijen ustedes y porque estan los dos solos?- pregunto.

-etto...- dije con nerviosismo

-vamos a comer algo por ahí y a divertirnos mucho- Dijo Luffy sonriente.

-¿en serio? ¿Los puedo acompañar?-

- Esta bien- dije con cierto tono de resignacion de alguna forma supe que terminaria asi.

- pero naaami- dijo Luffy haciendo puchero, lo que me sorprendio, ¿el en verdad queria estar a solas conmigo?

- Bueno ya esta decidido ¡Vamos!- dijo Sanji con mucho entusiasmo, tomandome de la mano y guiandome hacia un puesto de comida.

Pasamos la tarde comiendo, jugando y conversando de diferentes temas. De alguna forma Luffy no se mostraba alegre, muy por el contrario parecia molesto. Al final del dia Sanji se ofrecio a llevarme a mi casa otra vez, se lo iba a negar pero recordando lo sucedido la noche del fin de semana anterior no me quedo otra que aceptar que me llevara, pero solo hasta que tomara el bus. Asi nos despedimos de Luffy que nos miro de mala gana.

Cuando comenzo la semana de nuevo, llege emocionada a clases y salude a Luffy, pero este parecia molesto aun. Me parecio extraño, ya que normalemente siempre me saluda con entusiasmo. En la siguiente clase nos pidieron hacer una obra en grupos de 4. Sanji, Vivi, Luffy y yo fuimos juntos, nos repartimos los papeles, donde yo era la princesa y Sanji rapidamente manifesto querer ser el principe.

-esta bien, tu eres el principe- dije sin mas opcion.

- ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser el, el principe?- exclamo Luffy levantandose de la mesa bruscamente, todo nos quedaron observando.

- ¿Qué problema tienes en que lo sea?- Sanji y Luffy se miraron de manera de que dio escalofrio.

-Ya paren ustedes dos- grite.

- pero Na…-

- Luffy deja de ser tan infantil, Sanji-kun es el principe y punto- le dije, era la unica forma de calmarlos, ya que se estaban comportando muy extraños.

-agrr esta bien, haz lo que quieras, me voy de aquí- grito, tomando sus cosas y se marcho del salon.

…

Sali del colegio enfurecido, me fui corriendo a mi casa, al llegar me lance a mi cama y pensando en todo lo ocurrido me quede dormido. Cuando me desperte, baje a comer algo pero no habia nada en la nevera. Aunque vivia solo, toda la comida que me compraba mi abuelo para un mes entero, a la semana despues no estaba. Sali a comprar algo, ya estaba oscureciendo, no podia aclarar mi mente, "¿Por qué me comporte con Nami de esa forma?, pense.

Más alla se divisaba un grupo de hombres que habian acorralado a una mujer, alta y de cabello negro, al parecer la estaban obligando a hacer algo, pues se veia que la agrraban y tiraban de ella, extrañamente me parecio conocida.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo uno de los tipos mirando a Luffy que se habia parado frente a ellos, cubriendo a la mujer.

- dejala en paz- dijo Luffy con una mirada asesina.

De manera rapida vencio a todos los hombres, y decidio seguir su camino, luego de descargarse se sintio mejor. Sintio una mano que lo sujetaba del brazo. La profesora Hancock, resulto ser la mujer acorralada.

-Gra…Gracias- dijo timidamente.

-Eeem de nada- dijo Lufy sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿no hay manera de que te lo pueda agradecer?- dijo Hancock levantandose del suelo.

- no creo, eem ¿te he visto en alguna parte?-

- Soy tu profesora de Lenguaje- dijo Hancock timida.

-_aah con razon me parecia conocida_- penso Luffy- Bueno me tengo que ir, adios-

Se marcho corriendo, dejando atrás a su profesora, quien lo miraba con ojos de esperanza. Al dia siguiente Nami observaba a Luffy, a quien aun se le notaba un poco el enojo del dia anterior, "no lo entiendo para nada", penso, dejando escapar un suspiro. Decidio acercarcele para conversar con el, pero extrañamente alguien le interrumpio el camino, la profesora Hancock se encontraba unida a el.

…

Asi estuvo durante todo el dia, me molestaba bastante el verlos tan unidos, Luffy a pesar de todo le hablaba alegre, sin mencionar que todos los hombres lo asesinaban con la mirada, despues de un momento comenzaron a surgir rumores. "Luffy dejo a Nami por Hancock" decian, lo que me provocaba estar aun mas enojada, pero al mismo tiempo el verlos juntos me hizo sentirme triste y pensar que quizas a Luffy en verdad le atraia esa mujer. Yo pensaba que el era de esa forma solo conmigo, lo que me decepciono un poco.

…

Sanji miraba a Nami triste, sabía que a ella le gustaba Luffy y eso no le causaba ninguna alegria. Desde el primer momento en que la vio se enamoro de ella instantaneamente, no como con las demas chicas, si no de una manera mas especial. Sentia que si no hacia algo, el niño con cerebro de goma le iba a quitar a su chica. Ahora estaba observando como Nami sufria, debia hacer algo, "es momento de actuar", penso, "no permitire que ese idiota la haga sufrir".

Llegada la tarde, a la salida del colegio Nami partio sola caminando. Despues de un rato Luffy decidio ir a buscarla, ya era mucho el tiempo en que no habia hablado con ella, se sentia muy solo. A traves del dia quizo disculparse con ella, pero la profesora se lo impedia, estaba siempre al lado de el y no le dejaba estar un momento a solas con Nami. Cuando fue en busca de ella para poder alcanzarla, Hancock lo detuvo.

-tengo algo importante que decirte, por favor ven conmigo"- le dijo. Luffy resignado miro triste una silueta alejandose.

Nami intentaba despejar su mente, pero de cierta forma no lo lograba, se quedo sentada en la parada del bus, esperandolo y mirando al cielo. Despues de un rato el bus se acercaba, ella habia caminado mucho mas para tomar el bus en un lugar mas apartado, cuando dispuso a subirse a este, alguien la detuvo, era Sanji, un poco agitado mostrando rastros de hbaer corrido hacia ella. La jalo del brazo acercandola a el, Nami sorprendida se quedo pasmada mirandolo, el estaba mostraba una mirada seria, lo que era extraño en Sanji.

-Sanji-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?- Al parecer Sanji estaba nervioso, espero un momento para contestar.

- Me gustas- confeso.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Aquí les dejo mi segundo capitulo disculpen por la demora pronto tendre el tercero, espero les haya gustado ;D.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: Desiciones.**_

Sanji se encontraba justo frente a mi y yo ahí parada sin saber que decir. "me gustas", esa frase seguia retumbando en mi cabeza una y otra vez, no lo podia creer. Sanji era mi amigo, a veces muy mujeriego, pero no podia negar que esta vez hablara en serio, su mirada fija en mis ojos, demostraba su total sinceridad. Escuche como las puertas del bus se cerraban a mis espaldas y este regresaba a su trayecto original.

Entre nosotros la distancia comenzo a hacerse corta, aun me sentia confundida y en signo reflejo retrocedi cerrando mis ojos, demostrando mi temor, hasta que sorprendida los abri despues de recibir un dulce beso en mi frente.

-Sanji-kun- dije aun mas avergonzada.

-No seria capaz de obligarte a nada- me sonrio- lo siento, se que fue muy repentino, pero voy en serio contigo- cambio su expresion, no sabia que responder aun.

-Necesito que me dejes sola - dije ocultando mi rostro- lo pensare.

A pesar de no querer decirlo, lo hice. Si bien sabía que solo provocaba ilusiones en Sanji no lo pude evitar. Me dedico una dulce sonrisa junto a un beso en mi mejilla y se marcho, "lo pensare…", reitre observando como se alejaba.

…

Luffy llego a su casa, subio a su habitacion y se desplomo en su cama. Quedo mirando al techo y pensando en lo reciente acontecido.

"_-Dime, ¿que sucede?- dijo Luffy con impaciencia._

_-Bueno… es que… -dijo Hancock un poco nerviosa_

_-dimelo ya, estoy apurado Hancock- dijo haciendo puchero._

_-Ohhh me llamaste Hancock- dijo haciendose ilusiones._

_-Bueno asi te llamas ¿no? Shishishishi- no pudo evitar sonreir._

_-Luffy-kun… tu…, ayer me salvaste, y se que dijiste que no querias nada a cambio, pero me gustaria agradecerte de cierta manera –_

_-¿Cómo?- Pregunto interesado_

_- Bueno… se que te gusta mucho la buena comida y me gutaria invitarte a comer-_

_-eem… bueno no hay problema- dijo Luffy restandole importancia- si eso era todo me voy, adios Hancock- seguido se marcho corriendo en direccion a la parada del bus._

_- Acaso… el… ¿acepto ser mi novio?- dijo Hancock roja por la emocion._

_Llego a esta pero no vio a la pelirroja y supuso que se habia marchado, se sintio triste por no haber podido cruzar palabra con ella en todo el dia, queria resolver pronto el malentendido y volver a ser el mismo de siempre. A pesar de que la conocia desde hace poco, ella habia obtenido un papel importante en su corazon, como si conocerla hubiera formado parte de su destino. De la noche a la mañana ella se habia vuelto su mejor amiga. Lo mismo le habia ocurrido con Zoro, cuando lo conocio ambos no pudieron evitar entablar un amistad. Y por esa razon no queria desperdiciar momento alguno en reirse junto a Nami._

_A la distancia vio el bus acercandose, se subio, no le quedaba mas que irse de el lugar. A medida que este avanzaba el se iba fijando en el paisaje, habia caminado mil veces por ese lugar con Nami y nunca se habia dado cuenta de los detalles de este, no lo lograba reconocer. Estaban llegando a la proxima parada cuando vio una silueta conocida haciendo señas en son de detener el bus. "Nami" penso emocionado y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, pero esta no duro mucho, al ver que un joven rubio que hacia poco le disgustaba el solo hecho de verlo, se le acercaba por la espalda y la escalofrio recorrio todo su cuerpo al ver que las palabras del joven estremecian y sonrojaban a la mujer de cabellos naranjo. Seguido de esto el bus cerró sus puertas y por ultimo vio al rubio besar dulcemente la frente de la joven._

_-Nami- dijo apoyando sus manos en la ventana del bus, como si intentara atravesarlo, dejando atrás a la joven pareja."_

Confundido por la situacion se dio vueltas y vueltas en su cama, intentaba descubrir que podria significar ese pequeño malestar que hacia que Sanji se viera como su enemigo. El rubio y el eran amigos desde pequeños, si bien no eras muy cercanos siempre habian compartido el amor por la comida, en distintos aspectos. Se enojaba el pensar de que Sanji le quitara a su mejor amiga pero aun mas se entristecia al ver lo injusto que resultaba ser, que sin motivo alguno este se enojara con el aprendiz de cocina. Ese no resultaba ser el, despues de todo nunca se enojaba con facilidad. Al llegar ya la noche se levanto y decidio que lo mejor era arreglar las cosas, tanto con Nami como con Sanji.

…

Al dia siguiente este avanzaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de su colegio. Al llegar a su sala lo primero en ver fue a una joven con cabellos naranja, de mirada perdida en el pasiaje de la ventana. Se acerco lentamente pues estaba decidido a hablar con ella. Sanji el cual llegaba recien fue a saludarla, accion que detuvo a Luffy por unos segundos.

-Hola, Nami-san- dijo Sanji

-Sanji - Kun- dijo sorprendida.

- me preguntaba si te gustaria ir conmigo al cine este fin de semana- dijo mostrando dos tickets de una pelicula recien estrenada.

- esta bien- dijo un poco distraida.

Aunque lo habia pensado toda la noche seriamente, no sabia como responder aun a la confesion inseperada de este. Se sentia muy nerviosa con el solo hecho de imaginarse junto a Sanji como pareja. Pero no era amor lo que sentia, solo eran las consecuencias de la repentina confesion. Ella habia fijado sus sentimientos hace tiempo, y tenia muy claro de que era Luffy el unico en su corazon, pero el solo tenia ojos para Hancock y eso la enojaba demasiado, sentia ganas de destrozarla. Volteo su cara a ver el puesto vacio de Luffy, pero se econtro con la mirada fija de este.

-Hola- sonrio despues de tiempo de no haber hablado con ella.

-Lu…Luffy- sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de este.

-asi que van a ir al cine este fin de semana shishishishishi, ¿puedo ir tambien?- se señalo con el dedo.

- No creo cerebro de goma, vamos a tener una cita- dijo Sanji, demostrando su alegria.

- Oh! ¿Estan saliendo?- dijo llegando Vivi totalmente sorprendida ante el hecho.

- eeeh creo que si- dijo Nami mirando la reaccion de Luffy, pero el solo sonreia. Esa situacion la entristecio un poco, lo que no sabia que detrás de esa sonrisa el aun se sentia molesto del ver que Sanji y Nami decidieran salir juntos.

-eem Nami, lo siento- dijo Luffy un poco timido, a fin de que ella lo perdonara. No se sentiria bien de otra forma - Sanji a ti tambien te pido perdon- aun se sentia culpable por su actitud infantil.

-No importa- dijo Nami con una de sus mejores sonrisas, a lo que el le respondio con otra.

Pero pronto se quedaron observando de nuevo, como la primera vez que se conocieron. Aunque era poco el tiempo juntos, ambos sentian que mucho habia ocurrido entre ellos. La confianza que se profesaban habia logrado crear un vinculo, que ninguno queria, ni dejaria que alguien rompiera. Una extraña sensacion recorrio el cuerpo de ambos, al ver reflejado en los ojos del otro un singular brillo, una atraccion que poco a poco queria dominarlos. Sin embargo su momento no llego a más, ya que un joven rubio los observaba atentamente. Nami de manera inmediata quito la mirada dejando ver un leve rubor asomandose en sus mejillas al igual que Luffy, el cual aun no entendia el porque de sus acciones. Confundido se econtraba, definitivamente estar junto a Nami lo cambiaba.

Despues de eso, todo volvio a la normalidad. El joven cocinero constantemente se acercaba a la pelirroja obsequiandole poemas y piropos, y ella de la misma forma siempre lo terminaba ignorando y más de alguna vez lo termino golpeando. Luffy en cambio a pesar de reirse, aun sentia esa extraña sensacion, pero más fuerte que ese problemático sentimiento era el no querer perder a Nami definitivamente. "Por lo menos estoy junto a ella", penso dejando ver una leve sonrisa. Nami y Luffy parecian volver a ser los mismos.

Al llegar el recreo una profesora aparecio en la puerta de la sala mostrando su ejemplar figura, la cual muchas envidiaban. Se acerco al joven con paso firme pero con una sonrisa timida, y agarro su brazo de manera breve para asi llamar su atencion.

-Luffy- kun-

- Ah! Hola Hancock ¿desde cuando estas aquí?

- Bueno solo vine para confirmar nuestra salida este sabado-

- ¿Salida?- Luffy pensativo intentaba recordar.

- Si, te invite a comer ¿recuerdas?-

- aah Tienes razon- cayo en la cuenta- esta bien shishishishi, ¿a que hora te paso a buscar?-

Hancock no pudo evitar desmayarse por la emocion, lo que ocasiono gran escandalo en el salon. Nami en cambio no podia creer lo escuchado, "Luffy saldra con Hancock", penso. De todos los chicos del mundo, penso que el seria el ultimo en tener una cita con ella. Cuando Hancock desperto y termino de arreglar todo junto a Luffy, la miro con cara de triunfo. Todos, menos Luffy, afirmaron ver entre ellas una pelea feroz entre un tigre y un dragon.

_**Continuará…**_

**Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, lo siento si resulta ser corto pero no tuve tanto tiempo :c, aunque me gustaria haber colocado mas emocion siento que surtirá un mayor efecto mas adelante.**

**Decidi hacer algo como parejas LuffyxHancock y NamixSanji, pero la razon es que me gustaria crear un ambiente bueno para ocasionar conflicto. Asi que en los proximos capitulos Luffy ira descubriendo sus sentimientos. Y pronto aparecera Zoro, espero que de una manera divertida o fuera de lo comun, y más tarde Robin y Chopper. Me gustaria hacer ZoroxRobin es que simplemente me fascinan ellos dos *-*. **

**Dejen reviews con sus opiniones, para saber más o menos en que estoy fallando, al igual que sus sugerencias y asi ver como continuar de una manera mas interesante la historia.**

**Se agradece.**

**Dangerous Love 'LuNa**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4: Zoro regresa**_

A lo lejos escuche el sonido de mi despertador, sin embargo aun no queria levantarme. Me di vuelta y cubri mis oidos intentando evitar el molesto sonido, pero resultó inútil. A causa de que la noche anterior deje las cortinas abiertas, los rayos del sol golpeaban fuerte mi rostro. Sin ánimos me levante y con mucho esfuerzo intente visualizar la hora de mi reloj. Marcaba las ocho de la mañana, las ocho de la mañana…

Es muy tarde- grite desesperada.

La noche anterior me habia quedado despierta hata tarde a causa de que hoy era el dia en que mi curso se iba de excursión a las montañas cerca de un río. Nos ibamos a quedar acampando al aire libre durante tres dias y necesitaba todo los implementos necesarios para "sobrevivir".

Tome una ducha rápida, luego tome mi cabello en una cola y me coloque de vestir un buso, resultaba ser lo mas cómodo para esa situación. De la nada escuche el tono de mi celular, vi la pantalla para saber quien me llamaba, era Sanji.

Nami-san te queria llamar para desearte suerte- dijo Sanji, el no tuvo la oportunidad de asistir, ya que el era el ayudante de cocina y su obligacion era quedarse en el colegio- Lástima que no tuvimos la oportunidad de salir juntos- a traves del celular se notaba triste.

Caundo vuelva saldremos ¿ok?- sinceramente me sentia aliviada.

¿En serio?-

Si- dije, ya no quedaba más que hacer.

Entonces estaré esperando tu regreso- Era dulce, aún me cuestionaba si en verdad debería darle una oportunidad.

Gracias Sanji-kun, hasta luego-

Nami-san- dijo serio- me gustas mucho- y cortó. Era injusto, eso solo lograba confundirme aún más.

Después me dirigí a toda prisa a la parada del bus. Suerte fue la mia que justo cuando llegue éste se acercaba. Aun tenía tiempo antes de que salieran todos en ida a la expedición. Al llegar al colegio corriendo me encontre con un Luffy que al parecer se encontraba en mi misma situación. Los dos agotados nos miramos y corrimos al lugar de encuentro. Nadie se encontraba allí, exceptuando uno de los profesores que nos iban a acompañar.

Luffy, Nami - dijo mostrando su notable enojo- ¿Qué horas creen que son?, todos se han ido y ahora yo tengo que llevarlos personalmente

¡¿Qué?- dijimos al unísono

Pero si jure que estaba bien en la hora- mencione viendo mi reloj- mire- le señale la hora de mi celular-

Son las 9:30 no las 9:00-

Yo me quede dormido shishishishi- dijo Luffy

Tanto yo como el profesor decidimos ignorarlo, despues de todo era un completo idiota. Nos dirigimos a la central de buses, donde tomariamos uno de ellos y nos dirigiriamos al lugar de la expedición. Aunque nosotros conversaramos normalmente, desde hacia mucho tiempo no me encontraba a solas con Luffy. Nos sentamos juntos en el bus que iba repleto de gente de mayor edad. Pronto mi acompañante se quedo dormido a causa del aburrimiento. "Lo sabia, no puedes ser la misma de antes" pense reprochandome a mi misma. Lentamente mis parpados comenzaron a pesar y me sumi en un sueño que desde hacia tiempo no tenia.

Al despertar Luffy vio a Nami apoyada en su hombro durmiendo, no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa en señal de su aprecio. La extrañaba, a causa de que siempre él estaba ocupado con Hancock, casi nunca tenia tiempo para ella. Pero aún no descubría el sentimiento que le causaba ver a Nami junto a Sanji. Comenzo a ver el paisaje y sin darse cuenta se imagino tomado de la mano con Nami, paseando los dos y disfrutando del lugar. Sonrío con el solo hecho de verse junto a ella, le causaba una cierta alegría.

Se ven bien juntos- dijo una señora que estaba sentada frente a ellos.

Shishishishi gracias, pero ella es mi mejor amiga-

¿En serio?- dijo la señora sorprendida- yo juraba que eran pareja.

Esa fue la palabra que le quedo a Luffy en la mente, "pareja". Si fuera pareja con Nami todo seria más sencillo. No tendria que inventar escusas para verla, ni tampoco enojarse con Sanji por estar muy cerca de ella. El único problema que tenía era que Nami ya estaba con Sanji, pero no le importaba eso, algo en su corazón le decía que seria feliz.

Llegaron a la hora después, ambos al bajar se miraron mutuamente sintiendo una sensación en su estómago que produjo que se sonrojaran. Voltearon sus rostros a causa de la vergüenza, siguiendo así su camino. Al llegar a la parte alta de la montaña donde se enocntraron con su grupo de curso, Vivi corrio hacia ellos a penas los vio, creyó que no iban a asistir y tendría que estar sola durante los tres días. Los tres comenzaron a conversar como hace tiempo no lo habían hecho.

Prosiguieron con su camino una vez que hubo más orden. Les ordenaron hacer grupo de cuatro personas. Dejando así al grupo ocho, al que pertenecian Nami, Luffy y Vivi junto al compañero más rebelde de la clase, Kohza. No solía participar en ninguna actividad, incluso nunca se le veía en clases, pero tuvo la obligación de acompañarlos a causa de que si no participaba en alguna actividad de la clase lo expulsarian. Vivi lo conocía a la perfección, después de todo cuando era pequeños era los mejores amigos. Pero todo termino cuando él cambio y dejo a Vivi triste por su actitud. Constantemente llegaba malherido y aunque ella le decía que no se metiera en más problemas y que le contará la razón por la cual se comportaba de esa forma, él se negaba. El destino nuevamente los volvia a reunir a los dos, con solo una mirada ambos se dijeron mutuamente lo mucho que se extrañaban, y toda la preocupación que sentían el no tenerse al lado. Nami notó que algo sucedia entre esos dos y con disimuló le dijo a Luffy que fueran a explorar el lugar.

Cuando iban a comenzar su exploración apareció Hancock, era una de las profesoras encargadas de ir con ellos. Al principio no resultaba ser así, pero gracias a sus influencias logro convencer al director. Interrumpiendo el paso de los jovenes les declaró que no podían marcharse, tenía el presentimiento de que si los dejaba partir algo sucedería.

Quitate de nuestro camino- exclamó Nami.

¡No!, vine para estar junto a mi Luffy- dijo abrazandolo, lo que provocó que Nami se enojara más. No lograria estar con Luffy si ella se encontraba allí.

etto Hanco...- fue interrumpido a causa de un beso que le dio su profesora.

Todos se quedaron observándolos sorprendidos. Los chicos deseaban asesinarlo por su suerte. Nami no pudo soportarlo más y salió corriendo del lugar. A su espalada se escucho a Luffy gritar su nombre. Comenzó a llorar, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, tropezó y cayó. "¿porque?" repetía para si misma una y otra vez. Sintió un ruido a su espalda, era Luffy que según su aspecto, se concluía que había corrido hasta alcanzarla de inmediato. Nami se paro dispuesta a seguir corriendo, pero fue muy lenta ya que Luffy la tomo de los brazos impidiendo que ella corriera.

suéltame- grito Nami

No lo haré- dijo Luffy

Noto que ella había llorado y delicadamente le limpio las lagrimas con sus manos. El solo roce de su piel con la de la joven causo que se pusiera nervioso, ella aun seguía intentando escapar, para evitar la situación Luffy la abrazó. Ambos se quedaron así durante un momento.

Vamos a dar un paseo- dijo Luffy sonriente, tomándole su mano la guió.

Caminaron un largo tramo. Luffy le sonrió dulcemente, ella se sonrojo al notar que el aún tomaba de su mano. Ella le devolvió de la misma manera su sonrisa, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él alcanzó su caminar. Los dos apretaron fuerte sus manos, no querian romper el pequeño lazo que los unía. Ninguno aún no notaba que lo que sentían era amor mutuo.

Gracias- dijo Nami

Luffy se detuvo, mirando a Nami con un leve sonrojo sintió que una fuerza lo arrastraba, separo su mano de la de ella para asi tomarla de los hombros y acercarla lentamente hacia él. Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, acercandose ambos buscaban unir sus labios con los del otro. Sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte como si quisiera salir de sus pechos, a solo momentos de, algo los interrumpió. De los arbustos venía un ruido, alguien se estaba quejando. Ambos viendo en la situación en la que se encontraban, rápidamente se separaron completamente sonrojados. Un joven de cabellos verdes logró salir de los arbustos apoyandose en una rama. Por su aspecto parecía no haber comido de hace días y se notaba su estado de cansancio. Al verlos su mirada expreso sorpresa.

¿Lu… Luffy?- pregunto confuso.

¡Zoro!- respondió Luffy mostrando una amplia sonrisa y corriendo a su lado, su mejor amigo por fin habia regresado.

_**Continuará...**_

**Lo siento u.u quizás me quedo algo feo pero intentare hacer lo mejor, gracias a los que leen mi fic.**

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

Nami se encontraba sorprendida por la llegada de tan extraño personaje a su vida. Lo más increíble era de qué se trataba de Zoro el mejor amigo de Luffy, del cual antes le habían hablado. Estos dos al verse inmediatamente se dieron un choque de manos, lo que afirmo su amistad y cuanto se habían extrañado. Tantas cosas que decirse, después de todo había pasado ya meses desde la última vez que se habían visto y conversado. Zoro de inmediato noto que algo estaba sucediendo entre ellos dos y sin más le pregunto en privado a Luffy sobre la joven que aún lo miraba confundida, esté solo respondió que conversarían después.

_**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos por descubrir.**_

Así los tres jóvenes se conocieron en el trayecto de vuelta al campamento, en donde todos los compañeros estaban preparando sus respectivas tiendas de dormir. Hancock preocupada por Luffy se acercó veloz hacia él al verlo. Lo que le extraño aún más a Zoro, la profesora más difícil de todas estaba rendida a los pies de su estúpido amigo. Sin más todos sus compañeros al ver de nuevo a Zoro se acercaron alegres a él. Aunque él les miraba con cara de molestia ellos la ignoraban por completo y preocupados le preguntaban donde se había metido antes. Vivi llego corriendo a su lado y lo abrazo fuertemente, ya que su amigo de la infancia había estado desaparecido un largo tiempo. Todos decidieron festejar el encuentro de Zoro y dejando todas las actividades de lado comenzaron la fiesta.

Luffy me podrias explicar, ¿quién es ella?- dijo Zoro llevandose a Luffy a un lugar mas privado.

Emm se llama Nami y es genial, muy inteligente, le gusta el dinero y las mandarinas, tambien…

¿Te gusta?- lo interrumpio Zoro mirandolo sonriente, Luffy solo se sonrojo ante tal pregunta.

Creo que si- respondio rascandose la cabeza levemente sonrojado.

Observando a Luffy un largo instante comenze a pensar, aun me encontraba confundida ante la situacion que con anterioridad habia ocurrido entre los dos. Habia decidido de la nada acabar con este sentimiento que sentia hacia el y comenzar quizas a darle una oportunidad a Sanji, un hombre que en verdad me amaba. La unica duda que aun rondaba mi mente era si a Luffy en verdad le gustaba esa estupida profesora. Sin embargo sucedió lo del beso, lo que me destrozo el corazon, veia ante mi el mundo derrumbarse y tragarme junto a el en su ruina. Luego me alcanzo y sin darme tiempo de decir nada casi nos besamos lo que me dejo aun mas confundida. Vivi se acerco a mí a verme alejada de toda la gente.

¿Te gusta Luffy verdad?- dijo mirandome directamente a los ojos.

Aunque era una pregunta con una obvia respuesta, asenti para confirmarselo. Ella solo me miro unos instantes y me abrazo.

Se que ya tengo a Sanji, pero…-

No te preocupes-me sonrie- nunca crei que en verdad lo quisieras, sin embargo no puedes dejar esto así-

Tienes razon, debo decirselo-

Sabes yo creo que a Luffy de verdad le gustas-

Pero, ¿Qué tonterias estas diciendo?- dije apuntando a Luffy que se encontraba riendo acompañado de la profesora.

No te preocupes, el no sabe lo que hace, ni siquiera sospecha de que esa situacion puede dañarte, si lo supiera creeme que nunca mas se acercaria a la profesora Hancock- me guiño el ojo y se levanto- vamos- me tendio su mano.

¿Dónde?-

A la fiesta tontita- sonrio, me di cuenta de que en verdad fue tonta mi pregunta, asi me levante y juntas nos dirijimos a la fiesta. Vivi definitivamente era una buena amiga que me apoyaba en todo tipo de circunstancias.

Luego se dirigieron a la fiesta, donde todos alegres rieron, bebieron y disfrutaron, sus profesores no estuvieron en contra mientras no se sobrepasaran. Hancock pegada a Luffy toda la noche le servía constantemente licor, y este bebía y bebía riendo. Mientras Nami solo la observaba con cara de asesina, queriendo destrozarla.

Llego así el segundo día donde todos con resaca, incluyendo a los docentes del colegio que los supervisaban, comenzaron nuevamente con sus actividades. Incluyeron a Zoro en el Grupo ocho, su misión era buscar un singular escarabajo y sacarle una foto a este junto a su hábitat. En fin Zoro y Kohza contantemente se peleaban, a Vivi no le quedaba de otra que intentar calmarlos. Luffy miraba de reojo a Nami, quien caminaba guiando al grupo junto a un mapa del sector, se había dado cuenta que definitivamente le gustaba ella. Tenía decidido que ella seria de él, pero no estaba seguro de cómo actuar a partir de ese momento.

Avanzaron lentamente hasta encontrar el escarabajo, tuvieron ciertas dificultades en el camino como Zoro encaminandose por otros lugares, y por su sentido de la orientacion era muy probable que otra vez resultara perdido. Luffy feliz nombro de Hércules al escarabajo, capturándolo le tomaron un par de fotos y lo regresaron a su hábitat común. Antes de continuar con el camino de vuelta hacia el campamento, se detuvieron a almorzar cerca de un río, desde allí la vista era hermosa. Luffy le robaba continuamente la comida a sus compañeros exceptuando a Nami y a Vivi. Ya relajados se dispusieron a tomar una pequeña siesta. Al rato después Luffy se levantó, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Estas despierta- declaró viendo a Nami a la orilla del río mojando sus pies. Ella le sonrió.

No pude dormir mucho, no soy buena para las siestas- Luffy se acerco a ella y tomo asiento a su lado.

Nami…Cuando…- pero fue interumpido.

No digas nada, cuando regresemos a casa conversaremos- le dedico una dulce sonrisa que a Luffy hizo sonrojar.

Vaya, no te sonrojes- dijo Nami igual sonrojada apretando la mejilla de éste.

El último dia resultaba ser uno de descanso, los grupos podian hacer lo que quisieran. El grupo ocho se dirigio hacia la montaña. Nami tenia una tremenda curiosidad por el lugar inexplorado del mapa que les habian entregado. Luffy tambien deseaba con ansias encontrarse con un lugar encantado o algo por el estilo, deseaba vivir una aventura. Así fue como llegaron a la cima de la montaña en donde habia una cueva misteriosa y solitaria.

Genial- dijo Luffy briilandole sus ojos.

Je, no creo que haya problema que entremos alli- dijo Zoro sonriendo, sujetando una de las tres katanas que llevaba colgando en su cintura.

A mi tambien me causa curiosidad, pero creo que tenemos un problema- dijo Kohza señalando a las dos jovenes que abrazadas miraban con terror la entrada de la cueva.

¿Acaso estan locos? ¿Como quieren que entremos a una cueva que ni siquiera aparece en el mapa? ¿Eh?- dijo Nami furiosa.

No creo que sea muy buena idea- dijo Vivi sonriendo nerviosa.

Nami, puede haber un tesoro- dijo Luffy al cual aun le brillaban los ojos.

¿Tesoro?- grito Nami cambiando su expresion a una de felicidad absoluta. Todos s los quedaron mirando, tanto Nami como Luffy eran los mas emocionados por entrar a la cueva.

Luego de eso el grupo entro a la cueva, Vivi inconcientemente se agarro de Kohza, quien al verla en esa situación no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Luffy estaba emocionadisimo por la aventura que vivian, Nami se encontraba entusiasmada caminando detrás de él y asegurandose de ver todo el alrededor antes de seguir avanzando, y por ultimo Zoro era el que los guiaba con una linterna por dentro de la cueva. Pronto se encontraban ya perdidos viendo así su error.

Maldicion, ahora no podremos salir- dijo Nami cayendo de rodillas al suelo- Y no hay tesoro- se deprimio.

Shishishishi nunca debimos dejar que Zoro guiara, es muy idiota shishishishi-

Callate, de quien menos quiero escucharlo es de ti imbecil- grito Zoro enojado.

¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Vivi agarrandose aun mas fuerte de Kohza - ¿hay alguien ahí?- grito con fuerza.

Pero ¿Qué demonios haces Vivi?- dijo Kohza mirandola extrañado.

¿Vivi que escuchaste?- pregunto Nami a punto de lagrimas, comenzando a asustarse.

Escuche pisadas- dijo Vivi aferrandose aun mas a Kohza.

Un fantasma- grito Luffy emocionado produciendo que sus dos compañeras se asustaran aun más.

Poco a poco efectivamente se fueron acercando pisadas desde lo oscuro de la cueva, Zoro preparando una de sus katanas espero con paciencia ver salir al personaje que efectuaba aquel sonido. Todos se encontraban mirando fijamente el lugar de donde provenia ese sonido hasta que de esa misma oscuridad se asomo el rostro de una calabera, produciendo que Nami y Vivi arrastraran corriendo al resto de sus amigos saliendo de la cueva a la máxima velocidad. Luffy aun así quizo volver, encontrandose doblemente emocionado. Sin embargo no duro mucho ya que pronto recibio un golpe de Nami que hizo que callara.

Asi terminó su pequeño paseo escolar. Ya de vuelta en la gran ciudad, Sanji esperaba impaciente el bus, al verlo regresando no pudo evitar emocionarse por ver de vuelta a su pelirroja de ensueño.

Oh, que hace este maldito aquí- dijo al ver a Zoro bajar del bus.

Lo encontramos en las montañas- respondio Vivi que venia detrás.

Ja, tenia que ser este estupido marimo, lastima que se acabaron los dias de paz en el colegio- dijo mirandolo con desprecio.

¿Qué dijiste estupido cocinero pervertido?- dijo Zoro desafiandolo.

Ya, ya calmense los dos- dijo Vivi deteniendolos.

Namiii- swaaan, volviste- dijo Sanji corriendo a abrazar a Nami que recien se encontraba bajando del bus, sin embargo ella lo detuvo, provocando un silencio incomodo alrededor. Luffy que fue el ultimo en salir se percato de la tension del ambiente y solo permanecio en silencio.

Tenemos que hablar- dijo Nami para finalizar.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Si no me quedo bien diganmelo, lamentablemente ya tengo el final de esta historia y pronto se acabara :c No puse mucho romanticismo aquí porque lo estoy aguardando para el prox capitulo jeje e.e**_

_**Me gustaria agradecer a las personas que me han acompañado a lo largo de esta historia :D**_

_**Zilion: Gracias por siempre apoyarme en todos mis fics y comentar, eres una gran compañera y me rio mucho con en busca del one piece ;D espero que la continues pronto, la estare esperando C: **_

_**Nos fictearemos :D**_

_**Kasumi-chan12: Se nota que te gusta lo romantico y me encanto tu comentario anterior de que es muy bueno mi fic, en serio te lo agradesco es que no estaba muy segura de el. Espero que te guste y espera que el final sera genial :D (Intentare mejorar mi ortografia XD) **_

_**Sayonara**_

_**One piece RD LuNa: gracias por comentar siempre XD, me has seguido en todos mis fics. Se nota que te gusta mucho el LuNa y te agradesco que te declararas mi fan *-*. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo por seguir bien :D **_

_**Sayonara**_

_**Dorobou Neko: por favor por lo que mas quieras continua amar te duele, es que simplemtente me encanto :D y me quede muy intrigada con la continuacion :c Bueno Gracias por comentar mi fic espero que te guste c: **_

_**Saludos **_

_**Chrome.x9: XDDDD tu ya sabes, nos conocemos desde peques XDD gracias XDDD **_

_**Chao ;D**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sanji-kun, lo siento, se que yo te gusto pero no puedo afirmar que yo siento lo mismo que tu.- dijo cabizbaja.

Te gusta Luffy- la miro con tristeza, ella sorprendida no supo que responder, el prendio un cigarrillo- Lo sabia- sonrio, esta vez mirando hacia el cielo- lo siento por confundirte de esa forma- se acerco a ella y la abrazo- fui injusto contigo, me gustas pero mientras tu seas feliz yo estare bien.

Nami solo correspondio el abrazo y le dijo gracias. Sanji merecia mucho mas que cualquier otro hombre, aunque el fuera mujeriego sabia que encontraria una mujer que en verdad lo amara. Luffy caminaba en direccion a su casa, cuando de la nada escucho su nombre. Se volteo para ver a la chica de la cual se habia enamorado, ella solo corrio hacia el y lanzandose a sus brazos lo beso. El sorprendido por la accion de la joven no supo como responder. Nami se separo de el pero el solo la guio de nuevo hacia sus labios, dandole un beso apasionado. Ambos quedaron unos segundos saboreando el dulce momento.

**Capítulo 6: Despedida.**

Asi pasaron los dias, en los que Luffy y yo esuvimos juntos. Aunque no era mucha sorpresa para algunos para otros más bien era un desagrado total. Hancock aun no lograba aceptar nuestra relacion, despues de los hechos transcurridos durante el campamento la mayoria se encontraba confundida. Luffy habia intentado conversar con ella varias veces intentando convencerla de la realidad, pero ella lo rechazaba.

Esa situacion se extendio hasta su traslado a otra escuela por peticion de ella. Sabiendo sus motivos el director la dejo partir. En su reemplazo ingreso una nueva profesora la que estaria a cargo de nuestra clase. Su nombre era Robin una profesora de historia, quien por su aura de misterio lograba estremecer a muchos de mis compañeros.

Alta de piel blanca y cabello azulado caminaba lentamente alrededor de la sala dejando a mis compañeros hombres fascinados. Sin embargo su paso se detuvo al ver a uno de sus estudiantes durmiendo placidamente. Interrumpiendo el sueño de este con una caricia en su mejilla, Zoro se levanto sobresaltado y al darse cuenta de lo sucedido se sonrojo notoriamente lo que hizo una burla de todo el curso hacia su persona.

Por las calles se observaba al joven de cabello verde caminar, desde luego perdido otra vez. Ya siendo de noche y habiendo transcurrido 3 horas de la salida del colegio, aun seguia con la esperanza de encontrar su casa que se encontraba exactamente detrás del colegio. Al otro lado de la calle se observaba caminando una joven mujer tomada de la mano junto con un pequeño, el cual contando la madurez de ella podria uno deducir que fuera su hijo.

Joven Zoro- sonrio la mujer al reconocer el hombre que se encontraba en la distancia- ¿Qué hace a estas horas aquí?

Nada que te interese- siguio de largo.

No me digas que te has perdido- dijo esto dejando escapar una sonrisita, que produjo en Zoro un leve sonrojo de vergüenza.

Maldita mujer- dijo antes de fijar su atencion en el niño que se escondia detrás de la falda de su madre. Era de aspecto dulce sin embargo asustado y timido por la presencia de un desconocido. Su cabello era café claro y a pesar de no parecerse en casi nada a la madre, tenía cierta presencia que confirmaba la conexión entre ambos.

Su nombre es Chopper, es mi hijo- dijo mostrando al pequeño- si quiere joven Zoro lo llevamos a su hogar, he escuchado rumores que dicen de su mala orientación y su ausencia de un año completo a causa de ésta.

No necesito de su ayuda- dijo dandose la vuelta y retomando el camino que con anterioridad seguía.

Bueno entonces temo decirle que así no llegara nunca, porque ese es el camino contrario- Sonrio.

Zoro no tuvo de otra que seguirla completamente sonrojado por la vergüenza y a regañadientes. El pequeño que lo veia con temor al principio a traves del camino comenzo a acercarse y a sonreirle, terminando al final en los hombros de Zoro jugando al caballito.

Luffy se encontraba en su casa, como simpre esta estaba vacía desde la partida de su hermano Ace hace un año hacia Estados Unidos por orden de su abuelo para terminar sus estudios allá. Habia recien acabado de terminar de conversar con Nami cuando recibe una llamada.

Hola, soy Luffy- dice relajado descolgando el teléfono.

¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE RESPONDER TAN RELAJADO? ES COMO SI YO NO TE HUBIERA ENSEÑADO NADA, MALDITO CRÍO- grita una voz desde la otra línea.

a… abuelo- responde totalmente asustado el joven- ¿Por qué estas llamando?

¿Qué no puedo llamar de vez en cuando a uno de mis nietos?-

Eem bueno si…-

Te llamaba para decirte que es tiempo ya de qe te vengas a vivir con nosotros nuevamente- dice el abuelo relajado.

Luffy sabia que ese dia llegaria tarde o temprano, pronto terminaría la preparatoria ingresando así a la universidad. Su abuelo le habia dicho que lo dejaria el tiempo necesario en la ciudad, pero que de algun modo, cuando el lo decidiera, tendría que marchar junto a él sin reclamos. Precisamente en ese momento se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Nami, fue lo único que vino a su mente al oir la declaración de su abuelo.

Pasaron los días, tenía exactamente tres meses antes de marchar. Trancurriendo el tiempo Luffy aun no tocaba palabra del asunto con Nami, el solo hecho de imaginarse lo triste que la pondria al enterarse de la noticia. Sin aguantar, cuando solo quedaba una semana se lo confeso a Zoro, causando sorpresa y al mismo tiempo enfado por ocultar ese secreto. Zoro conocia ya a el abuelo de Luffy y sabia lo estricto que se volvia a la hora de hablar del futuro de sus nietos. No le quedaba mas que hacer que aceptar su destino.

Tan solo dos dias antes del viaje Luffy falto a la escuela. Nami preocupada por la situacion y sin saber el motivo de la falta de su pareja decidio ir a conversar con Zoro.

"Luffy se va a New York- dijo _Zoro_ friamente- Lo siento si te lo digo de esta manera pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas."

Nami con lo dicho corrio hacia la casa de Luffy, al llegar éste le abrió la puerta sonriente pero su sonrisa no duro mucho hasta que vio la expresión de Nami.

¡¿Por qué?- grito dejando correr las lagrimas sobre su rostro- ¿querias irte sin decirme nada?

Nami…-

¡No quiero!- se abrazo a el- No quiero que te vayas.

Me marcho mañana en la tarde- dijo cabizbajo a punto de soltar lagrimas al igual que ella- Iba a ir a tu casa ahora a explicartelo todo.

Nami no aguanto mas, lloraba y lloraba. Se separaría de Luffy y no podia evitarlo. En la mañana ya no estaría más. Luffy sin más comenzo a besarla, no queria marcharse sin algo de ella. En esa misma casa y ese mismo día hizo de Nami suya.

…

Me desperte y enfrente a mi se encontraba su rostro. Lo mire detenidamente y me fije que el aun semi dormido intentaba mirarme. Congiendome de la mano volvio a sus sueños sonriendo, solo lograba aumentar mi tristeza y me hacia pensar en lo inevitable, Luffy se marchaba. Junto a el se iban sus caricias, sus abrazos y su mirada, la misma mirada que hacia tiempo atrás habia logrado que yo cayera ante él. Siempre me observaba junto a esos ojos negros que tan cálidos me resguardaban bajo ellos. Al final preferí dormir, soñando que sin importar que, algun día me volvería a encontrar bajo tus ojos.

_**~ Fin…**_

_**Disculpen por la demora, no se si les gusto el final XD  
He estado super ocupada estos dias y la razno por la que publique mundos paralelos es porque ese trabajo lo tenemos realizado en ciertas partes desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Con tantas pruebas no he podido escribir pero ya tenia como más o menos realizado este capitulo en mi mente. Tenia planeado extenderlo mas pero sin embargo no pude :c y me disculpo por el final tan abrupto que hice u.u  
Bueno sin mas que decir me gustaria agradecer a todos lo que me apoyaron en esta historia y la siguieron desde el inicio, me gustaria definitivament saber su ultima opinion por este capitulo. **_

_**Muchas, muchas gracias.  
Cuidense.  
Bye bye.  
**_


End file.
